


this is love

by Positive



Series: nothing personal [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Violence, Fights, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light BDSM, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Ownership, Painful Sex, Punishment, Revenge Sex, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, blood kink if you squint, expectation subversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Positive/pseuds/Positive
Summary: **This is a direct sequel to my other Technodream fic,"do i wanna know".**You're no good, you're no goodYou could kill me and you shouldI'm an idiot for thinkingThis was anything but blood-This is life until deathCould be my last dying breathBut this is love, love, shut up, this is love----Or, Dream wants payback for leaving him at Eret's birthday party after a pretty 'eventful' night. And Technoblade isn't going to just roll over and take it.....or so he thinks.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: nothing personal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094375
Comments: 44
Kudos: 434





	this is love

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Technoblade playlist if you'd like to get in the mood while reading: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0WplxWZOsZxb4SZIwDZQ10?si=ICODmrUKQ2qd2w2HCZ49zA
> 
> [Feb. 8th 2021 edit] Also made a Technodream playlist in hindsight after realizing I wanted something more specific to their vibe as a couple:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3v6GQqaC67iOH9ecbcZ7G7?si=As9J1GGGSWSgqnNEu8XLXw&utm_source=copy-link

Dream woke up in Eret's master bedroom hungover, sore, and pissed the hell off.

At first, when he opened his eyes he didn't even know where he was. 

But everything slowly came back into the picture. 

How he'd glanced every once in a while over at Techno in his corner of the room, brooding. His cloak was spread out under him, spilling onto the floor. The pig mask cast a menacing glare around the room. Techno crossed his legs as he leaned back, setting his wine glass on his leg.

Dream remembered meeting that glare as he crossed the room and sat next to him. 

He remembered hoping that the chemistry that he felt crackle between them wasn't just the beer. 

Then how Technoblade had grabbed his hoodie and ordered him to go to Eret’s bedroom. How Dream shivered under Technoblade's stone hands.

Then…

Then...ecstasy mixed with pain. 

Technoblade taking what he wanted, without mercy.

How Dream had sobbed under him. Begged for more. 

The words that Techno called him, growling in his ear, sending him over the edge. 

How after it all, Techno had carefully pealed his mask away, revealing his face. 

_"You're beautiful."_ Dream remembered whispering.

And that soft, ethereal kiss.

And then Technoblade... _fucking left._

Left Dream passed out on Eret’s bed, unable to protest.

Dream jumped out of the bed, and immediately grabbed the bedside table for balance. 

_Fuck!_

Of course he was sore. God he felt like he'd been ripped open.

Dream grimaced underneath his mask, and grabbed his clothes, putting them on as quick as he could. 

The light of midday shined through the windows. 

His team was probably wondering where he was.

Not like he cared.

He needed to find Technoblade. 

\---

Technoblade at the time was sitting on Wilbur's wall, looking down at L’Manburg. Wilbur had decided to put the boys through combat training, and Techno watched in mock interest.

The only one with mild competence was Wilbur himself. 

Technoblade tried not to think about how that was due to Wilbur reviewing training from him as they were kids.

Tommy never wanted to listen, so of course he was the one flailing about now.

Techno's feet dangled off the side of the wall, swinging slightly at each gust of wind. He snorted as Tommy was yet again shoved to the ground with a wooden sword to his throat. 

It reminded him of the first time he met Dream. 

Technoblade repeatedly visited Wilbur throughout the months to make sure he wasn't dead.

Especially with the insurgence of L'Manburg, he could never be too careful for Wilbur’s safety.

On one such night of him slipping past houses, he felt a rustle behind him. 

Technoblade spun around to meet him, drawing his sword.

A clang echoed throughout the night as it met Dream's blade.

"Who are you?" The green hooded figure asked.

"None of your concern." Technoblade growled back. "All you need to know is that you should let me on my way unless you want to end up dead."

Dream scoffed. "No, I don't think I will."

Techno rolled his eyes inside his mask and in a flash jumped back and raised his leg, kicking the figure in the abdomen. 

The hooded man doubled over and fell to the ground. Technoblade's boot slammed onto his stomach, his sword on his throat. 

Dream arched his head on impulse as he felt the cool metal press against his Adam's apple.

"I don't want to kill you." Technoblade whispered into the night.

"That's good, because I don't want to die." Replied Dream, his voice surprisingly level-headed. 

And Dream had smiled.

_Why did he smile?_

_And why do I still think about it?_

" _Because you want more,"_ The voices hissed. 

He watched as Tommy barely won against his friend Tubbo. 

Techno scoffed. He couldn't stand watching this anymore.

He jumped off the wall, the ground vibrating on his impact. Wilbur met his eyes with a grin.

"Tired of it, too?" Wilbur called out as Techno marched over.

"Hmph." Techno replied, unclipping his cloak and tossing it to Wilbur. 

He pulled out his netherite sword from its hilt, setting it against the van, and reached for the wooden one. He tossed it in his hands. Techno looked back up that the boys. 

"Who's first?" 

All three boys took a hesitant step back.

Techno looked back at Wilbur. 

He was trying hard not to laugh.

"Fundy." Techno picked out, tapping the ground with the sword to urge him forward.

He saw Fundy glance past him to make eye contact with his dad. He gave a hesitant smile before stepping forward. 

"Show me your starting stance." 

Fundy positioned himself. 

Technoblade did the same. 

A beat passed.

Fundy widened the space between his feet to better reflect Technoblade. 

_Oh, he actually has the capacity to learn._

The voices cackled in his ears at his joke. Techno gritted his teeth. 

Techno waited for Fundy to move first. 

Fundy lunged forward, and Technoblade dodged effortlessly. When Fundy turned around to meet him, Technoblade met his sword with a clack.

Technoblade analyzed Fundy's moves as he did haphazard strikes in Techno's general direction. 

"Have purpose. Think about what your opponent might do before you even make your move." Techno called out as he met Fundy's sword again. "Like a game of chess." 

"For example..." he whispered as Fundy raised his sword again.

Fundy did a strong side swipe with the intent to hit Techno's arm, but he was immediately met with Techno’s own blade. Fundy barely had time to blink before Techno had dropped to the ground and swept his foot under Fundy, who collapsed to the ground. 

Technoblade stood back up, offering his hand. Fundy grimaced but took it.

"In an instance like that, my legs were already spread apart too wide for just a normal strike. You could have anticipated that I would try to swipe at your legs," Techo looked at the other two boys, "Understanding body language and how that translates into combat isn't just what will make you win the fight…..it's what will keep you alive."

Silence fell for a spell.

Technoblade heard the crunch of grass behind him in the direction of the wall gate but didn't react other than the flick of his ear. 

"So you beat up children now, Technoblade?" Dream snarled. "Who would have known you'd stoop that low." 

Technoblade calmly walked back over to the caravan and picked up his normal sword again, the metal making a soft shing as it slid back into his hilt.

"I've gone lower." Techno whispered before facing him.

Dream grimaced.

Technoblade did a quick glance at the others. They looked frozen in their places.

Terrified. 

Two gods in one place.

"May I have a word?" Dream growled.

A beat.

"Of course. On the wall."

Another beat. 

_What are you trying to do here?_

" _Payback."_ The voices answered. 

_Ah. Yes._

Dream nodded and turned around, walking away to scale the large black wall.

"Wil, could you continue what I said about body language while I handle this?" 

"Sure." Wil said, sitting up from where he was leaning and patting Techno on the shoulder. 

Technoblade shrugged that off and scaled the wall. 

As his hand reached around the second to last rung he saw a shadow overpass him, and a hand close around his.

Dream yanked him onto the wall.

"You think you're top shit, huh?" Dream hissed. 

"Apparently." Techno replied. 

"You...you…" 

Dream's hand shook as it gripped Techno's tunic.

"Come on, don't be like that." Technoblade breathed, setting his hand on Dream's arm. "I don't know why you're upset….you seemed to like it last night."

Dream's other fist connected with Technoblade’s chest. 

He coughed and dropped to his knees.

_This might be worse than I thought._

Dream stood over him. "You think you could just...leave me like that?" 

Technoblade laughed. "Didn't take you for the sentimental type, Dream."

Dream growled, and kicked Technoblade so that he was lying flat on the ground. Dream climbed over him and dropped to his knees so that he was straddling him. 

"Fuck. You." Dream hissed, his hands wrapping around Techno's throat. 

Technoblade gasped as he felt Dream's thumbs dig in. "What do you want, Dream?"

"I want you worse than how you did me." 

Technoblade hated how he subconsciously wasn't that opposed to the thought.

He had an idea.

Technoblade bucked upwards into Dream. 

"That doesn’t sound too bad." Technoblade gasped. 

Then Dream let go of his neck, and punched him in the face. 

"Fuck!" 

Then he did it again. 

Techno felt the blood pool in his mouth. 

Before he could do it a third time, Techno reached out and grabbed his fist.

Dream glanced down at the fist stopped by his hand. 

Techno smirked, smiling as he tasted the copper of blood.

 _I'm letting you do this, asshole._

Dream stood up. "If you're not at my house at sunset, I'll fucking kill you." 

And he jumped off the wall.

Technoblade layed on top of the wall in shock.

He eventually got up and slid back down the ladder. Tommy, Tubbo, Fundy, and Wilbur waited expectantly. He saw multiple of them drop their mouths in shock as they noticed his face, or what they could see that is. Blood dribbled down Techno's chin and onto the grass. He wiped his face and gathered the blood in his mouth, spitting onto the ground. 

"Didn't your dad tell you it's impolite to stare?" Techno snapped at Fundy.

Fundy instantly broke his gaze and looked to the ground, as did the rest. 

Technoblade spit into the ground again. 

"Okay…..Who's up next?" 

Tommy hesitantly stepped forward.

\---

The problem with finding Dream's house is that Dream had bases everywhere. Little hideouts scattered around the map that had the essentials, to huge sprawling bases. 

At least that's what Technoblade had heard. He had never stepped foot inside one.

Which meant he had to find someone who had.

He knocked on George's door an hour before sunset. 

"What do you want?" George forced out when he saw who was standing at his door, his glasses the only thing peeking through the slit he had made.

"Directions to Dream's main base."

George opened up his door fully and leaned against the doorframe. "Why do you wanna know that?" 

Technoblade sighed. "I...it's something personal."

"Have anything to do with you two sneaking away at Eret's party last night?"

Techno gritted his teeth.

_Does the whole fucking kingdom know?_

"Possibly." Techno responded coldly.

George smirked. "Why would I tell you?"

Techno anticipated this was coming. "What do you want in return for your information?" 

"Nothing that you can give me." George sighed out, pushing up his glasses. 

"Is that so?" Techno pressed, stepping into George's space. He towered over him. 

Technoblade heard George's breath catch.

His suspicions were entirely correct. 

_You're too easy_.

"I'll make it worth your time." Techno murmured over him.

George looked up, trying to meet the eyes of Technoblade's mask. "....he hollowed out that mountain," he pointed off in the distance. "There's a button to the entrance on the other side, next to the only birch tree."

Techno stepped away. "Thank you, George."

"N-no problem." George muttered, suddenly very interested in the ground. 

Techno turned to leave but stopped just before he was out of earshot. "I owe you a favor." He murmured, and set off in the direction of Dream's base.

\---

For some reason that he couldn’t place, Technoblade felt nervous for one of the few times in his life. He barely found the button in time for sunset as it blended in with the rock surface of the mountain. He traced the button with his fingers.

Technoblade wondered whether what he was about to get into was worth it. 

He remembered Dream last night, under him, praising him, moaning for him. 

It was definitely worth it.

He pressed the button, and the rock face gave away as the secret door opened itself. 

Dream was waiting for him. He yanked him inside, slamming Techno against the wall next to the door. Technoblade swore as his head connected with the cold stone.

“Didn’t think you’d come.” Dream murmured, leaning in. 

“Why?” Technoblade whispered, looking down to meet Dream’s mask.

Dream’s hand wrapped around Technoblade’s neck, pressing his thumb against Techno’s Adam’s Apple, making his head arch to look to the ceiling again. 

“Because that would mean you’d have to admit that you want me.” Dream replied, tightening his grip on Techno’s neck.

“Dream,” Techno gritted out with moderate difficulty, “You wouldn’t be alive if I didn’t want you.”

Dream smirked. “You sure about that?”

“Positive.”

Dream’s fist connected with Technoblade’s chest. He coughed as Dream stood back. 

“ _Hurt him hurt him come on you know hurt pain-”_ The voices echoes, bouncing off the inside of Techno’s brain.

_He needs to be taught a lesson._

Techno clenched his hand, and swung, barely missing connection with Dream’s mask. Technoblade raised his arm just in time to stop Dream from hitting his neck, and did a lower cut, making impact with Dream’s abdomen. Dream stumbled back, but Techno stepped forward, punching at the same spot again. Dream ducked before he could do it a third time, swinging upward and knocking Techno’s mask. 

Techno staggered back as ringing echoes in his ears. 

“You _fucking-”_ Technoblade swore, and dropped his head as Dream punched again, his fist connecting with nothing but air. When Techno came back up, he lifted his leg, and kicked forward, sending Dream backward, “Brat!”

Techno ran forward and kicked him again, sending him falling to the ground. He straddled Dream, and Dream swore as Techno punched him in the jaw. And again. And again. And again. 

Dream coughed, blood spurting down his chin. 

Techno stopped after he saw the blood, breathing heavily as he straddled Dream. 

_Payback from earlier, bitch._

They stayed like that for a while. Techno could feel Dream’s shaky breath under his weight.

The silence spanned till it bordered on awkwardness. 

What Techno didn’t expect was for Dream to snake his hands up Technoblade’s legs, and position them on either side of his waist. And squeeze. 

Dream smirked, “I like this position.”

_Shit._

Techno felt as heat bloomed on his face against his will.

Here they were, beating each other up, and Dream was _flirting_.

Techno couldn’t stop himself as he let out a broken exhale. 

Dream’s smile grew, and his thumbs started to make slow circles into Technoblade’s skin. 

“Techno I’m not going to lie….I had a good time.” Dream whispered, his hands squeezing Techno’s body.

“Hmm..” Was all Techno could reply. Now that he was stone cold sober, it was harder to feign attraction. 

“But....you do deserve to be punished. You left me. Alone.” At these words, Dream slowly dipped his hands, sliding his hands under Techno’s tunic. 

Technoblade shivered.

_Punishment._

“You say that like it isn’t a usual occurrence in a one night stand.” Technoblade gritted out as Dream’s hands ghosted over his nipples.

“That’s the thing Techno,” Dream murmured as he pinched Techno’s nipple, and watched as Techno’s back arched on impulse, “I think we both knew that night that we didn’t want it to be.”

“ _Yes yes yes more more more more beg plead pain yes-”_ The voices shouted in Techno’s head.

He craved release. 

"I'm not going to give in without a fight." Technoblade breathed, shifting as he felt that familiar bulge. 

"I would expect nothing less from The Blood God." Dream purred, and with his hands square on Techno’s chest, shoved him backwards. 

Dream scrambled out from Techno’s hold over him while he was disoriented.

Techno growled, standing up. He glanced around at his surroundings. Dream's base served above all function over comfort, so of course it looked like he had moved in yesterday. Only a basic crafting station, furnace, and chests littered small main area, though there were a few small hallways leading away. Techno wondered if he even had a bedroom, or if it was just other rooms for Dream's simple needs.

_I don't care to be honest. I'll fuck him on the floor if I have to._

_"Your punishment…."_ The voices crooned, like a warning, snapping him out of his rough daydreams. 

Dream had stood up as well at this point, and they each looked each other over. 

"We don't have to fight. You can just...give in." Dream smirked.

"Like you did last night?" Techno responded, loving the way Dream's fist clenched at his side. "You should have heard yourself when I called you my little slut...begging for me…" Techno stepped forward and grabbed Dream's chin. "Who do you really think will win here?"

He got his response.

Dream's hands met his waist for the second time that night. 

Technoblade hated that he couldn't read his eyes as Dream pressed himself as close as possible, standing in between Techno's feet.

And slowly started to walk them backwards.

Techno once again felt his body press against the cold stone wall of Dream's base. 

Dream's hand left his waist and up his chest and, eventually, to his neck. He leaned in, standing on his toes to softly kiss Technoblade's neck.

Techno expected so many things, but it definitely wasn't _this._ This...kindness.

Dream hummed as Techno arches his neck, and Techno felt goosebumps form up his arms as Dream lightly kissed the underside of his chin. 

It was so…. _personal._

Techno was expecting a fight, a brawl, a forced submission….not this. Anything but this.

And he couldn’t believe how much he was enjoying it. 

He didn’t argue as Dream unclipped his cloak and started to fiddle with Techno’s jeans.

Technoblade liked this slow shift in tone, but he started to get anxious as he felt his jeans drop. He was out of his element. And Dream knew it, chuckling softly as Techno grabbed his chin, angeling Dream to look into his eyes. 

“What are you trying to do?” Techno whispered, leaning in, their lips barely ghosting over each other. 

“Make you mine.” Dream replied, and slowly met Techno’s lips.

Techno let go of Dream’s chin, sliding it up Dream’s thick curly hair, the hood of his jacket falling as a result. Dream dropped his hand downwards as their kiss grew deeper. 

Dream cupped his hand over Techno’s visible bulge and squeezed. Technoblade broke apart their kiss with a gasp. 

“Fuck.” Technoblade grunted out as Dream squeezed again. 

Usually he was the one in charge.

Maybe this was his punishment. 

“What do you want?” Dream whispered, fondling Techno’s ever-growing erection. 

_Yes, this is my punishment,_ Techno thought to himself, remembering how he had asked Dream to tell him the exact same thing last night. 

“I want,” Techno gritted out. “I want you.”

Dream stepped back briefly to separate himself from his hoodie. 

“You’ll get me, I promise.” Dream murmured, dropping his jeans. He stepped into Techno’s space again, his hand dipping over Techno’s boxers. “My bedroom?” He whispered into Technoblade’s ear.

Techno could hardly believe himself as the words left his mouth, “Please…”

“You trust me?” Dream muttered as he leaned in, kissing right under Technoblade’s ear.

“Uhhhhhh….” 

Dream’s mask pressed against Techno’s neck as he attempted to suppress a laugh.

“Come on, Techno..” Dream purred.

“Okay.” Techno breathed.

“Alright...jump and wrap your legs around my waist.”

“What?”

“Just do it. I’ve always wanted to try this.”  
  
“Dream...No offense, but I don’t think you can carry my weight.” 

Dream laughed again into Techno’s shoulder. “Just do it.”

Techno sighed, but jumped, and as he wrapped his legs around Dream’s back he felt Dream’s arms support his legs from under. Dream instantly stumbled back, and Techno let out a concerned noise before Dream could find his balance.

“See? Easy.” Dream breathed.

Techno laughed as Dream started to walk to his bedroom, carrying Techno in his arms.

Dream kicked open the door with difficulty, and Techno wheezed as he ducked to avoid his head hitting the doorframe. Dream tossed Techno onto his bed. He crawled in between his Techno’s legs, smiling. 

“Come ‘ere.” Techno breathed, grabbing Dream’s arm. Their lips met again, and Techno hummed into his mouth as Dream hooked a finger into Techno’s underwear, slowly pulling it down. 

Technoblade sighed as his length sprung free, meeting the cold air of Dream’s bedroom. He tried not to grin as he saw Dream lick his lips.

Dream slowly lifted Techno’s legs, putting them on his shoulders.

Techno suddenly was extremely out of his comfort zone. He knew where this was going. Was he really going to let Dream-

 _Yes…_ He thought as Dream’s hand ghosted over his member, Techno’s head hitting the bed. 

Dream’s other hand dipped lower, and Techno almost yelped as his finger pushed against his entrance. 

“Shshshhhh,” Dream muttered, “Breath…”

And Techno did to the best of his ability as Dream’s finger slid inside him. 

Technoblade swore as Dream slowly pushed in and out, and carefully added a second finger. 

Technoblade was glad that Dream could only see his mouth and nose, and that his mask hid his eyes as water started to form in them. 

Techno choked out a soft moan as he felt Dream’s fingers _curl._

_Ohhhhh my god._

“I want to see you,” Dream muttered as he added a third finger.

“Then take it off.” Technoblade gasped as Dream’s fingers slowly pumped inside him.

Dream’s other hand reached up as Techno looked down, and lifted Techno’s pig skull mask away from his head, and tossed it off the side of the bed. 

“You too-” Techno gritted out as Dream curled his fingers again.

Dream sighed, speeding up his fingers, “Why would I want to do that?”

Techno swore, “Dream I swear to god- you are three fingers deep in my asshole- take off the damn mask!”

Dream wheezed, and nodded. “I see- I see your point..” He gasped through wheezes, and reached up, and pulled his mask over his head.

_Oh._

_“He’s beautiful…”_ His voices whispered. 

_Yes._

Soft freckles dotted underneath his eyes and across his nose. And his eyes...piercing. A piercing emerald green. 

Technoblade couldn’t stop staring. Dream gave a wide grin.

And added a fourth finger.

Technoblade cursed. “Fuck- give me a warning!” He barked.

“No, I don’t think I will.” Dream murmured, and reached down to his boxers, pulling out his cock. 

Technoblade couldn’t help but stare at it. 

“My eyes are up here.” Dream chuckled, and pumped his fingers into Technoblade, slowly speeding up.

“Fuck-” Techno yelped out, his cock leaping. 

“Are you ready for me?” Dream whispered, leaning over Techno as his fingers stirred him up.

 _I don’t think I ever will be._ Techno thought, but that didn’t stop him from nodding.

He groaned as Dream pulled his fingers away, mourning the absence. 

It didn’t last long.

He felt Dream’s dick press against his hole. 

A beat passed.

“Go-fuck!” Technoblade bit, and Dream smiled, and pushed himself inside.

Techno almost cried. He didn’t expect him to do it all at once. 

He also didn’t expect Dream to start full force. 

Technoblade couldn’t stop himself as a sob ripped through him, Dream pounding into him without mercy.

Techno grabbed one of Dream’s arms for support as Dream tore him open. 

Dream let out a husky moan, digging into the covers of his bed. 

Technoblade watched Dream’s eyes narrow in determination and pure lust as he fucked him. 

He couldn’t believe this was happening. It wasn’t how he expected the night to go.

Him, under Dream, being fucked ruthlessly as he struggled to hold in his cries of ecstasy. 

Techno subconsciously put his hand over his mouth in an attempt to stop the embarrassment or the pitiful sounds escaping his mouth, but that was quickly stopped by Dream grabbing his hand and pinning it above his head.

“I want to hear you,” Dream gasped as he thrust into him, “I wanna hear you crumble.”

And he certainly did.

The world faded away after a while. It was just him and Dream, and the feeling of being so utterly indescribably _whole_. 

His other hand that wasn’t pinned above his head wrapped out his dick, and he moaned shakily as the combination of feelings sent him close to the edge. 

“Dream-” He practically mewled.

“I know, I know, me too.” Dream gasped, his hair falling over his face. 

Technoblade whined as he felt Dream’s dick pulse inside him. He didn’t know why, but he wanted it _bad._

“In-inside-” Technoblade rasped. 

Dream nodded. 

And with a few more thrusts, he felt it. Dream’s sweet cum, filling him up. 

He felt his own cum spurt over his chest soon after as he gasped into the open air.

Dream pulled out, collapsing next to him.

Techno stared up at the ceiling as he felt Dream’s sperm flow out of him and onto the bed.

He felt a rustling, and felt the weight of the bed shift and Dream got up. He grabbed a towel, and wiped the cum off of Techno’s chest with a kind of soft kindness that Techno was too tired to properly process.

“Go wash yourself off.” Dream murmured, and used a finger to trace down Techno’s face.

He nodded, and slowly sat up, trying to not think about Dream’s cum dripping down his legs as he stumbled over to the bathroom.

Which was an utter mess, by the way.

He did what he had to do, and gradually made his way back to Dream’s bed. 

Dream chuckled to himself as Technoblade collapsed back on the mattress. “I tire you out?”

“Go fuck yourself.” Techno muttered, curling close on instinct. 

“Why would I? You’re here.”

Technoblade grunted, turning away so that he wasn’t looking at him.

Dream reached over, and a delicate affection slowly untied Techno’s braid. 

Technoblade hummed as he felt Dream’s deft fingers comb through his hair. 

Dream traced his finger down Techno’s back to signal that he was done, and Techno turned back over to face him. Dream leaned in, and they shared a soft kiss. 

“You’re perfect…” Techno muttered so quietly Dream would have missed it if they weren’t sharing breath. 

“So are you.” Dream replied, and kissed him again, wrapping his arm around Techno, bringing him closer. Techno buried his head under Dream’s and breathed deeply.

Dream started to trace his finger languidly on Technoblade’s back, humming to himself. 

Techno’s breathing eventually became even as he traced.

“You’re mine.” Dream whispered into his ear.

Techno huffed. 

“I think that’s already implied at this point.” Technoblade murmured back.

Dream laughed softly as Technoblade fell back into calmness. 

He didn’t even realize Techno had fallen asleep until he decided that his hand was getting tired, and pulled away without Technoblade’s protest.

Dream watched Technoblade’s slow and steady breathing. 

“Fucking pillow princess...” He muttered to himself, and leaned down, carefully kissing Technoblades forehead before he drifted into unconsciousness.

At least now he knew that when he woke up, Technoblade would be there to greet him in the morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this isn't what I originally had in mind for this fic to go, but once it started to go in that direction I just let it happen. I'm still super happy with it regardless. Sorry if you guys were looking for another round of rough sex, but I liked this version way better. (btw if there's any possibility that I make another sequel, I did that scene w George for a reason :) )
> 
> Thank you guys for the support on my first Technodream! It's been incredible reading all of you guy's messages. If you are here and haven't read the first one, consider it please! 
> 
> Also please think about commenting, I read and usually respond to every single one! 
> 
> And follow me on Twitter at fairest_of_lame, my dms are open! If I ever decide to take fic requests, that's where you'd submit them, so there's that.
> 
> FYI: I will hopefully be updating "the deepest sighs, the frankest shadows" later this week or the beginning of the next.


End file.
